Cruciatus jest dla gimbusów
by dervishandbanges
Summary: Kończy się zebranie Śmierciożerców i Bellatrix nareszcie zostaje sama z Czarnym Panem, by rozpocząć upojny wieczór. Jak się ów skończy? Uwaga - skrajne OOC w osobie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo oraz pojawiająca się nie wiadomo skąd lodówka.


**Cruciatus jest dla gimbusów**

dervishandbanges

_W skrócie: po kolejnym makabhhycznym zebraniu Śmierciożerców Bellatrix nareszcie zostaje sam na sam ze swoim Panem i rozpoczyna romantyczny wieczór. Jak go skończy? Mocna parodia. Słabe nerwy. Dużo głupiego humoru i sporo nonsensu. UWAGA! Skrajne OOC w osobie Lorda V. oraz spojler w postaci lodówki._

Czas: Okolice siódmej części.

Miejsce: Rezydencja Malfoyów.

Dramatis personae: Sami-Wiecie-Kto, Bellatrix Lestrange, epizodycznie Severus Snape oraz Lucjusz, Narcyza i Draco Malfoyowie.

Epopei Obiadkowej część: pierwsza.

* * *

Belciatriks Lestrange oparła się o stół i udawała, że niemiłosiernie łupie ją w krzyżu (wiecie, jak to jest, jak człowieka na rajdzie podwieje – zwłaszcza, jeśli nie nosi się płaszcza), obserwując, jak Śmierciożercy jeden za drugim wychodzą z sali. Lucjusz Malfoy bezwiednie poprawił fryzurę – tego dnia jego lśniące, neonowo białe włosy zostały wygładzone prostownicą i nabłyszczone subtelnie pięciocentymetrową warstwą lakieru – a Severus Snape, ten dupek, jak zwykle zajął Panu cenne minuty, bezsensownie dyskutując z nim o jakichś bezsensownych eliksirach. Kogo to obchodzi? Belciatriks zmrużyła oczy, zazdrośnie łypiąc na czarną, posuwistą sylwetkę Snape'a. Poza nią i tym przerośniętym gackiem chyba nikt nie miał dość tupetu (i osobistego uroku), żeby angażować Czarnego Pana w przyjacielskie pogawędki i small talk o pogodzie. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy wstrzymał się z anegdotami o osiągnięciach nowoczesnego fryzjerstwa – a pie… mówił o tym każdemu, nieważne, czy chciał go słuchać, czy nie. Snape jednak musiał samolubnie wykorzystać swoją wysoką – khe, khem – pozycję Mistrza Eliksirów do budowania osobistej relacji. Belciatriks była pewna, że w tym roku obłudny Severus wyśle Czarnemu Panu kartkę świąteczną.

Nareszcie (Belci wydawało się, że te kilkadziesiąt sekund zajmowało długie godziny) Snape podkasał swoją łopoczącą pelerynę i wyszedł. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi i Czarny Pan w majestatycznej pozie oparł się o meblościankę a la późny Gierek, by kontemplować w wypolerowanej powierzchni lakierowanej sklejki swe szlachetne, przystojne odbicie, Belciatriks nagle przeszedł udawany ból pleców. Wyciągnęła swe długie nogi na stół i trząchnęła czarną czupryną, pozwalając, by wypadły z niej zeschłe liście, niewypełnione PIT-y i co to tam jeszcze – parasolka? Zauważając, że czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana zerkają w jej stronę, Bella przeciągnęła się, prezentując szponiaste paznokcie, i rzekła chrypliwym tonem:

- Nareszcie!

Czarny Pan z szelestem szat odwrócił się, przygotowany, by zlikwidować asasyna, który przyczaił się za wersalką (musicie bowiem wiedzieć, że rzecz działa się w dużym pokoju rezydencji Malfoyów). Zauważywszy jednak brak asasyna, Czarny Pan zwrócił swą uwagę na Bellę (która zadrżała z radości), i uniósł brwi, a raczej uniósłby je, gdyby je miał.

- Co ty tu robisz, Bellatriks? – spytał, a raczej zasyczał. Normalnie Belciatriks uznałaby syk u mężczyzny za śmieszny i mało pociągający, ale gdy wydobywał się z takich ust (a raczej ich braku), nabierał innego wymiaru.

- Och, nie mogłam ruszyć się z miejsca – wyjaśniła tajemniczo, zakładając nogę na nogę. Stopa walnęła o blat. Bella zapomniała, że opiera pięty o stół.

- Hemoroidy? – spytał ze zrozumieniem Czarny Pan. Miał minę wszechwiedzącego sąsiada z reklam leków przeciwbólowych. – Znam ten ból, też czasami mam takie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakby coś mnie tam tak…

- Och, nie, przewiało mnie – wyjaśniła szybko Belcia. Z całym swym szacunkiem i uwielbieniem dla Czarnego Pana, nie miała ochoty słuchać o jego problemach związanych z przewlekłymi żylakami odbytu.

- Biedactwo – pokiwał Czarny Pan – też mi zawsze radzono – włóż majtki! Włóż kalesony! To chociaż spodnie włóż! Jednak nie pozwalała na to moja natura buntownika. Przewiewna tunika, dzień-wiatrodzień i człowiek cierpi.

Czarny Pan westchnął, kiwając głową i pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. Belcia uśmiechnęła się do jego łysej glacy, lśniącej w świetle czterdziestowatówki.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, możemy się napić – rzekł wesoło Czarny Pan. Był tego dnia w dobrym humorze i Belciatriks wiedziała, że to jej szansa na wymarzony upojny wieczór ze swoim Panem. Ten opuścił na chwilę duży pokój, a Bellę dobiegło stłumione wołanie – gdzież ten Lucjusz może mieć barek?

Choć Belcia była dobrze zorientowana w planie trzypoziomowego domostwa Malfoyów – bądź co bądź zamieszkiwała je jej siostra z przemiłą rodzinką – ale nie miała zielonego pojęcia, gdzie może znajdować się wspomniany barek. Miała mętne wspomnienia związane z salą balową i cienistymi podziemiami, ale ręki by sobie uciąć nie dała – a znając Czarnego Pana, nie można było wykluczać odcinania kończyn, kiedy ma się z nim do czynienia.

Wstała z krzesła, wdziała obuwie i z gracją wybiegła z dużego pokoju. Dobiegły ją jakieś huki i trzaski. _Merlinie_, pomyślała, _zbójcy chcą mi zamordować Pana! A jeszcze nawet się nie całowaliśmy! _

Omal nie pośliznęła się na chodniku, gdy przebiegała przez wąski przedpokój w kierunku zagraconej kuchni, z której dobiegały niepokojące dźwięki. Ujrzała jednak tylko otwarte drzwiczki niskiej lodówki „Polar" i czarny kłąb wystający sponad nich – co oznaczało, że Czarny Pan grzebał Malfoyom w zapasach. Bella odetchnęła.

- Wstrząśnięte, nie mieszane poproszę – pisnęła, mając cichą nadzieję, że Czarny Pan urodzi jej profesjonalnego baristę i zimne martini – no dobra, może nie urodzi, ale chociaż wyczaruje… albo wyciągnie z lodówki.

Wtedy z otchłani przepaścistej lodówko-zamrażarki wyłonił się Czarny Pan, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha (pytanie za sto punktów dla Slytherinu: czy Czarny Pan ma uszy?), i trzymający w długich palcach dwie zimniutkie puszki piwa Tyskie.

- Z Polski – powiedział Czarny Pan, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Belcia zamrugała. Nie do końca w ten sposób wyobrażała sobie randkę z Czarnym Panem. W jej marzeniach stąpali po dywanie mugolskich ciał, trzymając się pod rękę, szpetni, brudni, okrwawieni, za nimi waliły się miasta, a oni wyznaczali drogę chwały Śmierciożercom i plączącym się pod nogami małym voldemorciątkom.

Czarny Pan z męską nutą nonszalancji postawił puszki na kuchennym stole, zawalonym stosem brudnych talerzy, sztućców, nieumytych garnków i szklanek z torebkami herbaty w środku. Do stołu była też przyczepiona karteczka następującej treści: _Draco, cokolwiek wyjmujesz z lodówki czy też do niej wkładasz, zamknij ją, kiedy skończysz. Zalewa nam sypialnię piętro niżej. Tato._

- Teraz trzeba jeszcze ogarnąć jakieś żarcie – mamrotał Czarny Pan, podczas gdy Bellatriks z mieszanymi uczuciami przysunęła sobie do stołu taboret. – Ach! Tu jest! Merlinie, błogosław Lucjusza.

Belciatriks zacisnęła pięści i wyszeptała sama do siebie: _Merlinie, Boże, Allahu, Buddo, Siwo, Jean-Claude van Damme… sprawcie, żeby to, co on stamtąd wyciąga, było pizzą hawajską albo krewetkami z orientalnym pilawem._

„To, co on stamtąd wyciąga" okazało się być zimną kaszanką romantycznie otoczoną cebulą. Jednym sprytnym zaklęciem Czarny Pan usmażył kaszankę do temperatury zjadalności, przełożył na dwa talerzyki, dołożył łychę musztardy i po pajdzie chleba.

- Smacznego, Bello! – uśmiechnął się, otwierając swoją puszkę piwa. Był tak piękny, że Belciatriks natychmiast wybaczyła mu grzebanie w cudzych lodówkach i spożywanie plebejskich potraw. Przez głowę przemknęło jej tylko, jak ohydnie musi smakować człowiek po zjedzeniu tego czegoś. Z drugiej strony (tu romantyczne westchnienie), to nie jest aż takie ważne.

Czarny Pan, wyraźnie podekscytowany, wziął kaszankę w łapę, zamoczył w musztardzie i ugryzł, rozkoszując się swojskim smakiem. Tłuszczyk apetycznie ściekał mu po brodzie. Belciatriks zauważyła, że w tym świetle jego twarz wydaje się być wręcz szaroniebieska. Czarny Pan ugryzł trochę chleba, po czym powiedział z pełnymi ustami:

- Jak nie jesz skóry, to się nie krępuj, wrzucaj mi na talerz. Wiem, że niektórzy nie lubią, ale ja myślę, że skóra jest najlepsza.

Belciatriks pokiwała głową i dziabnęła troszkę chleba. Gdy ponownie spojrzała na Czarnego Pana, jego talerz był już pusty, a Pan żłopał piwo prosto z puszki z rozanielonym wyrazem twarzy. Bellatrix wycelowała różdżką w talerz i wymamrotała: _Evanesco._

- No – powiedział – to skoro już zjedliśmy… co chcesz teraz robić?

_Dzięki ci, Panie, za twe hojne dary, _pomyślała Bellatrix, zakładając nogę na nogę i przybierając pozycję kobiety pewnej siebie i asertywnej – to jest, opierając się na łokciach i ściskając nimi cycki.

- Myślałam – powiedziała z seksownie demonicznym uśmiechem – że moglibyśmy pójść do piwnicy i potorturować parę niewinnych szlam.

- No co ty? Cruciatus jest dla gimbusów. – Rzekł niedbale Czarny Pan.

Belcia wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Za moich czasów w Hogwarcie laski brało się na przejażdżkę miotłą. – Mina Czarnego Pana przypominała minę Jamesa Pottera za czasów jego świetności Szukającego. Czarny Pan przeczesał palcami powietrze nad swą gładką głową.

_Tylko nie to_, poprosiła w myślach Bella. Odkąd pamiętała, panicznie bała się latania i lubiła twardo stąpać po ziemi – dosłownie.

- Ale to nie w moim stylu – kontynuował Czarny Pan, a Belcia odetchnęła z ulgą. – Zawsze uważałem miotłę za coś _biloł maj lewel._ Zresztą już dawno wyszedłem z wprawy. Na szczęście umiem latać bez niej.

Czarny Pan wstał, a Bellę ogarnęło przerażenie.

_Nie chcę latać, _pomyślała.

- Nie chcę latać – powiedziała na głos.

Czarny Pan zmarszczył brwi (a raczej zmarszczyłby, gdyby coś takiego zdobiło jego twarz).

- To trochę nieładnie, że mi odmawiasz – wymamrotał, zgniatając pustą puszkę piwa w dłoni. Z prędkością Chucka Norrisa wymierzającego kopniaka z półobrotu (lub też inne porównanie – z prędkością prądu dopływającego do kontaktu) Czarny Pan wydobył różdżkę i wymierzył nią w przerażoną Bellatrix. Ta, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, przerzuciła mu przez stół puszkę „Tyskiego". Słysząc komentarz Czarnego Pana („a to swoją drogą"), Belciatriks zadrżała w przestrachu, spodziewając się najgorszego. Chciała salwować się ucieczką pod stół, ale zareagowała zbyt wolno.

Już się przygotowała na uderzenie znajomego bólu, przeszywającego jej ciało jak ostrze tasaka leniwie przedzierające się przez ścięgna kawała mięcha…

Ale ten moment nie nadszedł.

Choć nikt nic nie powiedział, bo straszne zaklęcie zostało wypowiedziane między zwałami mózgu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, Belciatriks prawie słyszała, jak spomiędzy nieistniejących warg Czarnego Pana wydobywa się jedno groźne słowo:

- _Levicorpus!_

Belcia, która w tym momencie była już w połowie ześlizgoniwania się – tfu, _ześlizgiwania się_ – z taboretu, walnęła głową, a następnie nogami, o stół, który w efekcie z ogłuszającym hukiem przewrócił się, wraz z malowniczym pasmem górskich zastawy stołowej, garnków, sztućców i pozostałości jedzenia, na dramatycznie trzymającego różdżkę Czarnego Pana. Bella tymczasem poszybowała w górę, uderzyła piętą o sufit, aż wreszcie zawisła głową w dół trzymana za kostkę przez niewidzialną linę. Jej czarna sukienka, będąca gustownym połączeniem skóry, tiulu i szmat, zeszytych patchworkowo w kreację w stylu „nie trać czasu", przesunęła się nieco w dół kościstej miednicy, odsłaniając wszem i wobec stylową haleczkę z czegoś, co wyglądało, jakby kiedyś było firanką, oraz uwłaczające wszelkiej ludzkiej godności reformy z błękitnej bawełny.

_No tak, _pomyślała, rozpaczliwie krzyżując nogi, starając się ukryć błękitną bieliznę i obciągnąć nieco frywolną sukienkę – tylko jak tu coś obciągnąć w górę? – _w końcu tylko małolaty bawią się w Niewybaczalne._

Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że Czarny Pan pogrywa z nią tak nieczysto, by zaraz ją uwolnić i złapać w chude ramiona, po czym zanieść do dużego pokoju, na kuszącą wersalkę. Niestety, tak się nie stało. Belciatriks usłyszała podniesione głosy i kroki innych mieszkańców Malfoyowej willi, którzy usłyszeli dochodzący z kuchni hałas. Zaklęła pod nosem. _Merlinie, Boże, Allahu, Siwo, Buddo, Jean-Claude van Damme… i może jeszcze Zeusie, _modliła się Bella, _tylko żeby to nie był Snape, proszę, tylko nie on… _Belciatrikszawsze, _zawsze _wiedziała, że łączy ich coś niestosownego. Po prostu to wiedziała. Tylko nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Jej nadzieje o biegu na przełaj przez zgliszcza mugolskich metropolii i gwardii rozkosznych voldemorciątek nagle legły w gruzach. Jej miejsce u boku Czarnego Pana zajął facet w zapinanym na guziki płaszczu przed kostkę o wzroście metra osiemdziesiąt pięć i nosie wielkości cukinii. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. _Ucałuję stopy następnej szlamy, którą spotkam w tej piwnicy, _mamrotała rozpaczliwie Bellatrix, _tylko proszę, nie on, nie on…_

W drzwiach kuchni ukazały się cztery postacie, jedna po drugiej. Pierwszy był Lucjusz Malfoy, który zajrzał nieśmiało do wnętrza pomieszczenia, po czym, stwierdziwszy, że jego to raczej nie dotyczy, zarzucił uwodzicielsko włosami (Czarny Pan zaczął dziwnie kaszleć) i wyszedł. Następnie do kuchni zajrzał potomek Lucjusza, znany jako Draco, syn Malfoya. Jego też to raczej średnio obeszło, ale sobie nie poszedł. Nad Draconem pojawiła się ciekawska głowa siostry Belci, Narcyzy, która bardzo dziecinnie zachichotała i popchnęła syna do środka. Belcia pomyślała, że Narcyzę musi bardzo korcić, żeby Pan zwymyślał przed nią jej siostrę. _Jest taka zazdrosna, że ja jestem bliżej Pana niż ona, _pomyślała Bella, na chwilę zapominając o bieliźniarskim upokorzeniu.

Belciatriks zamknęła oczy, słysząc, jak do kuchni powoli wchodzi ktoś czwarty. _Przez rok nie będę jeść słodyczy, _obiecywała. _Dwa lata. Pięć. _

Otworzyła oczy.

- Severusie – odezwał się Czarny Pan, wyłaniając się spod zawalonego stołu jak spod otoczki swego focha. Bella przekręciła głowę, by jeszcze trochę popatrzeć na swego idola. Nawet dziecinnie obrażony wyglądał jak bohater narodów.

- Panie – rzekł zimno Mistrz Eliksirów. Uniósł brwi (które miał, i owszem, dorodne), ujrzawszy Belciatriks wstydliwie zasłaniającą sukienką niebieski sekrecik.

- Lestrange nie chciała się ze mną przelecieć – wymamrotał obrażony Czarny Pan.

- Przykre – powiedział Snape, a ironia buchała mu uszami.

- Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiesz, to wiele dla mnie znaczy, Severusie.

_Wiedziałam, że są razem!_, pomyślała wściekła Belcia, i omal nie zapomniała, że wisi głową w dół.

- Wiecie, co z nią zrobić – powiedział Czarny Pan urażonym tonem, pokazując palcem na biedną Bellatrix, po czym wymaszerował z kuchni.

Narcyza i Draco obejrzeli się za nim.

Gdy tylko się oddalił, Narcyza odepchnęła brutalnie swego syna na taboret i podparła się pod boki.

- Co zrobiłaś z moją kuchnią, Bellatrix? – pisnęła.

- To nie ja. To Czarny Pan.

- Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy rozmawiam z tobą, a ty jesteś do góry nogami – powiedziała Narcyza i wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale Draco wytrącił jej ją z ręki.

- Nie bądź taka brutalna, mamo – powiedział cicho.

- Dzięki, Draco – uśmiechnęła się Belcia. – Zawsze cię lubiłam. Mój ulubiony siostrzeniec…

- Bo nie masz innego?

- Stać! – zawołał Snape i zapadła grobowa cisza. Przez chwilę Mistrz Eliksirów rozglądał się dokoła wilczym wzrokiem, węsząc intensywnie. Bellatrix poważnie się przestraszyła, że gdzieś na balkonie siedzi intruz, który nastaje na życie Czarnego Pana, a Snape właśnie wywąchał czyjąś obecność.

Po dłuższej chwili intensywnego tropienia Snape zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:

- Czy ktoś tutaj jadł kaszankę?


End file.
